A Random Moment With The Twilight People
by The Lion And The Lamb For Ever
Summary: This Is A Story Filled With All Your Fav Twilight People! Review For Requests!
1. R And Em

**A/N Hey! I Renewed this story Chapter #1. Like it better? Leave it in the comments? Here is a little something for your profile:**

██ 10% **devious**  
███ 20% **weird**  
████ 30% **insane**  
█████ 40% **random**  
██████ 50% **ipod obsessed**  
███████ 60% **creative/ imaginative**  
█████████ 70% **drawer**  
██████████ 80% **author**  
███████████ 90% **Vampire**  
█████████████100% **TWILIGHT SAGA OBSESSED!**

**TWILIGHT SAGA OBSESSED!TWILIGHT SAGA OBSESSED!**

A Random Moment Episode 1:

R and Em edition:

R: Rosalie : D

Em: Emmett O_O

R: Emmett what should we name our baby? : D

Em: What baby? O_O

R : You mean you dont know.. D:

Em: What do i not know! :O

R: I got pregnant 9 moths ago! : L

Em: What? :O

R: I've been showing all of the signs!

Em: What signs? O_-

R: Mood swings! : '(

Em: I thought you were being moody. -_O

R: Big belly. -_-

Em: i thought you were fat! :O

R: Eating habits -_-

E: You have been growling at bella when she eats... : L

R: Feel my belly. :O

E: Rose. O_O

R: What emmy ? : D

E: That's a pillow. -_-

R: I thought my belly was soft... : L

R: I guess i show find a kid. : D

R: NESSSSSSSIE! : D

Edward: What is wrong with this family... -_- Hey don't touch my kid!


	2. E J And B

**A/N Here Is Renewed Chapter #2 : D Hope you like it..**

╔**ღ****═╗╔╗  
****ღ****ღ****  
╔╝╚╗****ღ****╚╣║║║║╠╣  
****ღ****ღ**** TWILIGHT 3**

**TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT **

A Random Moment with E And J And B.

E: Edward

J: Jacob

B: Bella

Includes Guest Stars!

E: Pick me! : D

J: Pick me! -_-

E: I Sparkle Like The Stars! : D

J: I'm Warm ; )

E: I Am Your Pesonal Icepack

J: I'm hot

E: I'm hot too

B: I pick... : D

J: I can protect you! ; )

E: Join the club! -_-

E: I smell good : D

J: I - : L

B: I pick edward -_-

J: Nooooooo! : O

E: I love you bella : )

B: I know : D

**Cat: The Guess Star Is...**

**Alice: Say it all ready!**

**Cat: Cranky vampire**

**Cat : The guest star is ... Nessie!**

**Alice And Emmett : Go nessie Go nessie !**

N : Mom...Dad...This...Again? And Jake...How dare you. -_-

J: Sorry : L I love you?

N: -_- Fine.

R: Why cant i be human! ! :O


	3. All

A/N Finally Done With Chapter #3 Remake! Like? Love? Review? Here Is A Little Something For Your Profile :

..V...**Put this**  
...A...**On your**  
...M...**Profile**  
...P...**If**  
...I...**You**  
...R...**Have**  
...E...**That crazy**  
...S...**Obsession over vampires**

**Obsession over vampires Obsession over vampires Obsession over vampires**

J: Jacob

E: Edward

B: Bella

Em: Emmett

R: Rosalie

Jaz: Jasper

A: Alice

N: Nessie

M: Mike

Jes: Jessica

J: Guess What Nessie? : D

N: What Jacob? : O

A: I Like To Move It Move It! : D

J: Ok Back To What I Was Saying... : L

B: Life's What You Make It So Let's Make It Rock! : D

J: Bella Can You Sh-

Jaz: Ohy Ohy Ohy Ohy! : D

J: Let's Go To The Yard, As I Was Sayin- : L

E: Hey Hey You You , I Don't Like Your Girlfriend! : D

J: Are You Done Now? Ok Back To What I was Saying... : D

Em : I Love You! : D

R: You Love Me! : D

J: Renesmee Carlie Cullen , Will You Marry Me? -_0

N: Omg Omg! Yes! : O

**In The Cullen House :**

M : Bella Go Out Me! : D

B: No! -_-

B : I Hate You! You Love Me! Go Away Before I get Peed! Or Hit You Will My Fist. -_-

M: Jessica! : O

Jes : Leave Me Alone! -_-

Em : I Love Singing! : D


	4. R And B

**A Random Moment With R And B**

**R : Renesmee**

**B : Bella**

**-Special Guest-**

**J: Jacob**

**E: Edward**

**C: Claire**

**S: Seth**

**Q: Quil**

**Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple**

R : Mommy. : D

B: Yes Honey? ? : D

R: Can We Get A Puppy Plz?

B: Honey...You Already Have Jacob.. : L

R: But He's Not A Puppy! He's A Wolf Person! :L

B: But-

E: Bella. *Kissing On Her Throught*... : D

B: Err... : L *Distracted* Y-Yes Honey.

R: Yay!

J: I heard Someone Was Getting A Puppy! Follow Me Ness : D

**-At La Push-**

J: Here It Is Ness *Points to Seth In A Puppy Suit Tied Up. : D

R: O_O

S: Help *Whispers" : O

R: O_O

J: What's Wrong Ness? :L

R: Oh Nothing... O_O

C: Puppy! :O *takes Seth's Leash And Leads Him To Quil*

Q: *Rolling On The Floor Laughing* :D :O :D :O


	5. Crazy

**A/N Hey! This IS The Re Make! Hope You Like It! **

**Review...Review... Review...**

**Chapter 1...Crazy:**

**Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple**

"Edward The Pencil Won't Stop Saying Happy Birthday!" Emmett Yelled To Edward. Emmett Was Getting Angry Spinning A Desined Pencil In His Fingers.

"Just Stop Spinning It" Explained Edward. Emmett You Are Such An Idiot Sometimes , He Thought.

"No! Its To Fun!"

" Fine" Said Edward Getting Annoyed.

Since Esme was out buying Nessie some clothes Emmett thought it would be fun to play mommy...

"Edward! Cleam Your Room! Nowwwww!"Emmett Yelled.

"It's Kind Of Hard To Clean Your Room When Your Holding Your New Born , Half Human , Half Vampire Baby!"Edward Said Sarcasticly.

" But..You Where The One WHo Made My Room A Play Ground!" Edward Added.

"But It Was For Nessie!" Emmett Argued.

" Good Point But Emmett Did You have To Add The Sand?" Edward Said Mad.

"Fine.." Emmett Pouted Making His Way To Edward's Room.

"It's Not My Birthday!" Edward Heard Down Stairs About 5 Seconds Later.


	6. Chat Room

**A/N This Is The Re-Make! Hope You Like It! Review : D**

**Chapter 2 : Cullen Chat Room**

**Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple**

**107YearOldVirgin: **Edward

**TheLittleLamb:** Bella

**SexyBeast: **Emmett

**BeautifulRose:**Rosalie

**BestMomEva: **Esme

**ILoveMyDaughter: **Charlie

**The Vampire Club:**

**107YearOldVirgin:**Hey Be- Emmett -.- Did you change my User Name?

**SexyBeast:** Maybe ; )

**107YearOldVirgin:**Change It Back -.-

**SexyBeast: **Nope ; )

**BestMomEva: **Change It Emmett -.- Ohh I Love My Name Honey!

**SexyBeast:** Fine...

**(107YearOldVirgin Has Changed Name To: LoveMyLittleLamb)**

**TheLittleLamb: **Aww Thats So Cute Emmett... Aww I Love My Name Too.

**SexyBeast:** No Problem Bells ; )

**BeautifulRose:** -.-

**SexyBeast: **Sorry Rosie.

**BeautifulRose: **It's Fine TeddyBear. *Glares At Bella*

**LoveMyLittleLamb: **-.- Don't Glare At Her

**BeautifulRose: **You Wanna Go Virgin?

**LoveMyLittleLamb: **Oh Its On! *Cat Fight*

**TheLittleLamb:** Uh...Ok..So When Is Everyone Going To Relise That Edward And I Are Married...Im Pregnant...

**SexyBeast: **We Heard You Where Playing Checkers On Your Honeymoon.

**TheLittleLamb: **Wanna See Esme Island?

**(ILoveMyDaughter Has Joined Chat)**

**ILoveMyDaughter: **Bella.. What Did You Do At Esme Island? O_-

**TheLittleLamb:** Nothing Daddy *Batts Eyes*

**SexyBeast: **She's Pregnant!

**(SexyBeast Has Logged Off)**

**LoveMyLittleLamb: **Uh Oh...

**ILoveMyDaughter: **-_-

**TheLittleLamb: **O_O

**LoveMyLittleLamb: ***Whispers To Bella* Im Scared.

**ILoveMyDaughter: ***Grabbs Gun*

**(ILoveMyDaughter Has Logged Off)**

**TheLittleLamb: **O_O Oh No...

**LoveMyLittleLamb: **No Charlie Don't Kick Ther-

**(LoveMyLittleLamb Has Logged Off)**

**TheLittleLamb: **So Much For Another Child...


	7. Cullen Songs

**A/N Its The Re Re Re Re MAKE! : D**

**Chapter 4 The Cullen's Songs**

**Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple**

**Edward and Bella: Everytime We Touch**

**Edward: Hero**

**Bella: Nessie's mom (On Youtube)**

**Alice and Jasper:**

**Alice: Super Freak**

**Jasper: Thriller**

**Rosalie and Emmett:**

**Rosalie: Dont Cha ( Hot Like Me)**

**Emmett: Gummy Bear**

**Carlile and Esme:**

**Carlile: Call Carlile Culle (Youtube title:Carlile Cullen Twilight Songs)**

**Esme: Stacy's Mom**

**Nessie and jake: (Oh My,My,My)**

**Nessie: Best Day**

**Jake: You Belong With Me**

**The Wolf pack: Who Let The Dogs Out**


	8. You Better Run

**A/N Yet...You Got it Right...RE MAKE! Like It? Love It? Good : D**

**Chapter 4 You better run:**

**Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple**

**3rd Person POV:**

"Ahhhhh! You Are Going To Running Around Here With 3 Legs When I'm Done With You!"

"Bella I'm Sorry!"

**Edward's pov: **

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jacob Is Getting What He Deserves...What Did He Do?...I Don't Care!

"Muhahahhahah!"

**Alice's pov:**

" You Go Girl !"

**Jacob's pov:**

"No Bella!"

"I Worked Hard To get These Abbs!"

"Don't Make Me Eat That!"


	9. 4 Things I'm Sure Of

**A/N Yep Remake...Review...**

**Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple**

**Charlie POV:**

There Are About 4 Things I Was Sure Of..

First Of All...Jacob Was A Werewolf...

Second Of All...Edward Was A Vampire...

Third Of All...I Was Team Jacob...

Forth Of All...GO TEAM JACOB..

**Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple**

**A/N So Weird To Write This Cus Im Team Edward Lool**


	10. Chat Room 2

**A/N Hey Like This Chapter? Review...**

**Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple**

**LoveMyLittleLamb: **Edward

**TheLittleLamb:** Bella

**SexyBeast: **Emmett

**ILoveEdwardCullen: **Random Fan Girl

**(TheLittleLamb Has Logged On , SexyBeast Has Logged On )**

**SexyBeast: Hey... O_O Are You Mad At Me?**

**TheLittleLamb: Oh No..Im Not Mad...To Prove It..Lets Have A Candy Eating Contest ; D**

**(LoveMyLittleLamb Has Logged On)**

**LoveMyLittleLamb: Oh Thats A Great Idea... ; D**

**SexyBeast: : D Ok!**

**TheLittleLamb: Hey...Why Don't You Go Buy Some Candy At The Store And I'll Watch Your Computer Emmett.. ; D**

**SexyBeast: Ok! I'll Be Right Back!**

**(SexyBeast Has Changed Name To: EdwardIsSexierThanMe)**

**LoveMyLittleLamb: Lol!**

**TheLittleLamb: Lol...Hehe... ; D**

**EdwardIsSexierThanMe: Hey I'm- :O!**

**LoveMyLittleLamb: ROFL!**

**TheLittleLamb: I Think I'm Going To Die Laughing! LOL!**

**LoveMyLittleLamb: Yea Im Sexy And I Know It! Looool!**

**EdwardIsSexierThanMe: -.- I Guess I Deserve That... : L**

**EdwardIsSexierThanMe: So When's The Candy Contest?**

**-10 Second After The Candy Contest-**

**EdwardIsSexierThanMe: Oh I'm Going To Barf!**

**(EdwardIsSexierThanMe Has Logged Off)**

**TheLittleLamb: I Guess We're Alone Now.. ; D**

**LoveMyLittleLamb:Yea ; D**

**ILoveEdwardCullen: Im Here! I Love You Edward!**

**LoveMyLittleLamb: Ahhhhhhh!**

**(LoveMyLittleLamb Has Logged Off)**

**TheLittleLamb: O_O**


End file.
